Dual Edge
by SpeaksInRiddles
Summary: What if something had happened differently, in the fight with Caroline after the Spirit Separator failed? What if not one, but two envoys of Gaia began to carve their legend? Series of drabbles. Not neccessarily in chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I'm not entirely sure about this plunny, but it's the only one left alive for now. As much as i might dislike the rabidness of the little critters, I do like the writing that comes with them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Aura Kingdom/Fantasy Frontier/Whatever Incarnation. I'd like to call the Xeno-sisters mine, but I'm pretty sure that's counteracted by the agreement I signed. *Sigh*

* * *

Once upon a time one could have called XenoSong a perpetually cheery, if somewhat sarcastic, person. She however didn't have much experience when it came to the negative side of the emotional spectrum.

She had two sisters, one of whom her twin, and two loving parents. All four of them had gone off on adventures when she -and with her her sister XenoWing- were old enough. She had gone to live with an aunt in Port Skandia, mostly content with her life.

Still, she had smiled.

It, therefore, said a lot when she felt like crying. As she had increasingly often lately.

First had come the stress of finding herself burdened with an eidolon and having to fight for the answers of what was going on. The same eidolon resulting in her consequent banishment.

Second had come the whole ordeal in Helonia Coast. She didn't mind helping people, she really didn't, but she had not quite been up to the level of freeing an entire region from pirates.

Third had come Crescent Hill, and Gaia damn it, she was weary. It had been an emotional rollercoaster already, and to be met with yet another uncooperative village had nearly broken what self-restraint remind.

And now, after all this trouble in Cactakara Forest too, the spirit separator wasn't working.

She felt numb, and her shock allowed for Caroline to rage against her.

She was filled with rage, despair and denial, and some of that three-way-struggle must have shown on her face, because Caroline stopped flinging her hurtful words.

"You... You really didn't do this on purpose, did you?", the girl asked, through her own tears.

The dam broke, and XenoSong wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back, that cry-fest was exactly what XenoSong needed.

It turned out to be the same for Caroline.

The pure stress of living on the edge of zombification, all alone, had piled up and up, resulting in the moody dispositions and hairtrigger tempers of their past few weeks.

Nighttime had come, and they were still on the same spot we collapsed. Lying on their backs, looking at the stars. Their faces eyes were so puffy it was ridiculous, something which they had shared a quick laugh about, once they had calmed down enough to be able to smile.

"So... Now what...", XenoSong asked rhetorically.

Caroline merely hummed in agreement to that question.

"I... I guess I should first return to Augustus... He probably won't be devastated by the news, but as the one who repaired the machine, he does have an interest in this.", XenoSong said tentatively.

There was an awkward silence before Caroline realized Xeno was waiting for her to speak up. She opened her mouth to answer, but halted... What exactly was it that she was going to do? Getting rid of her eidolon was still her first and foremost goal, but it was not like she had any leads to follow anymore.

She shrugged, "I'll go with you I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do, and the Arena does lie on the route to Brevis."

XenoSong sat up and stretched, "Well, no time like the present. I'd rather not bunk out here if I can help it, and they'll surely have some beds there... I did notice an infirmary..."

Caroline shuddered at the thought, She didn't want to sleep anywhere near these bloodthirsty creatures either. The fact that they had not had any encounter with them was a miracle of it's own. They had left themselves pretty open for a bit, and it could have ended ugly, in hindsight.

"Seconded", she said firmly. "Lead the way?"

Xeno acquiesced to that not-quite demand.


End file.
